Mr. Conductor's Adventures of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse
Main Stars: George Carlin as Mr. Conductor and Thomas The Tank Engine Guest Stars: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ami, Yumi, Dexter, DeeDee, Garfield, Odie, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, I.M. Weasel, Frankie Foster, Mac Foster, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Timmy Turer, Cosmo, Wanda, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Starfish, Eugene Krabbs, Sandy Squirrel, Squidward Tentacles, Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex, Sheen Estevez, and Libby Folfax Category:Zachary Baker Category:Shining Time Station Notes Thomas Gets Tricked, Thomas Saves The Day and Thomas & The Conductor are restored Come Out Henry, Henry To The Rescue and Thomas Goes Fishing are taken from Thomas Gets Tricked & Other Stories 1995 VHS Edward Helps Out, Foolish Freight Cars, and Percy's Promise are taken from Thomas & His Friends Help Out VHS Thomas Comes To Breakfast, Pop Goes The Diesel, Diesel's Devious Deed, A Close Shave For Duck, Gordon Takes A Dip, Double Trouble, A Cow On A Line, and Trouble In The Shed are taken from Thomas Comes to Breakfast DVD A Big Day For Thomas, Trouble For Thomas, Percy Runs Away, Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, Toby The Tram Engine, and Thomas Breaks The Rules are taken from A Big Day For Thomas DVD James Learns A Lesson, A Proud Day For James, Old Iron, and No Joke For James are taken from Best of James DVD James In A Mess, Duck Takes Charge, Down The Mine, The Runaway, Better Late Than Never, Tenders and Turntables, Percy Proves A Point, Trust Thomas and Percy & The Signal are taken from Thomas & His Friends Get Along DVD Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas & The Missing Christmas Tree, and Terence The Tractor are taken from Thomas' Christmas Party & Other Favorite Stories Toby's Tightrope and Henry's Forest are taken from Trust Thomas DVD Thomas Gets Bumped, Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, Diesel Does It Again, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck, and Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train are taken from Thomas Gets Bumped DVD Mavis, The Trouble With Mud, and Thomas & Bertie's Great Race are taken from 10 Years of Thomas The Tank Engine Daisy, Percy's Predicament, Whistles & Sneezes, Saved From Scrap, A New Friend For Thomas, Tender Engines, and Percy Takes The Plunge are taken from Percy Takes The Plunge DVD Thomas, Percy & The Dragon, Donald and Douglas, The Deputation, Time For Trouble, A Scarf For Percy, The Diseasel, and Edward's Exploit are taken from Thomas, Percy & The Dragon DVD James Goes Buzz Buzz, One Good Turn, Bertie's Chase, Heroes, Bulgy, Wrong Road, and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day are taken from James Goes Buzz Buzz DVD Percy's Ghostly Trick, Woolly Bear, Thomas & Percy's Mountain Adventure, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, and All At Sea are taken from Percy's Ghostly Trick DVD Grandpuff, Sleeping Beauty, A Bad Day For Sir Handel, Rusty Helps Peter Sam, Rusty To The Rescue, and Thomas & Stepney are taken from Rusty To The Rescue DVD Thomas & The Special Letter, Home At Last, Rock 'N' Roll, Steamroller, Toad Stands By, and Bowled Out are taken from Thomas & The Special Letter DVD Henry and the Elephant, You Can't Win, Special Attraction, Passengers and Polish, Gallant Old Engine and Fish are taken from Henry & The Elephant DVD Bulldog and Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady are taken from Sing Along and Stories DVD Thomas Meets The Queen, Mind That Bike, Train Stops Play, Bulls Eyes, Special Funnel, and Four Little Engines are taken from Thomas Meets The Queen VHS Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Series